


Welcome to the World

by Jewelbaby



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewelbaby/pseuds/Jewelbaby
Summary: A baby is born in the Firehouse during a Texas Storm
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	Welcome to the World

SAN ANTONIO  
FIRE STATION 126

TK and Paul were helping Owen store some of the outside stuff away. They had a major storm brewing outside and no one wanted Picnic table or chairs flying around. "Carlos hunkering down with his Mom?" Paul asked, referring to TK's husband who was 8 and half months pregnant with their first. 

"Said she might come over. But I think she is hunkering with his sisters." TK said placing some chairs next to the couch. 

"Who's staying with Carlos. It's not a good idea for him to be by himself." Judd said. 

"Michelle and Iris and their mother were gonna come by." TK said. 

"That's nice of her. I know Michelle wanted to get away from here. But I am glad she stayed." Owen said sitting down. 

"Yeah, I was worried how Carlos would take it if she had left." TK said sitting down beside his dad at the table. 

"Are you guys ready for the Baby?" Mateo asked. 

"Are you ever ready for a baby?" Judd asked, causing laughter from TK and Owen. 

"We have the nursery all done and ready for him or her." TK said sipping his coffee. 

Just then they all heard movement down below. "Anyone home???" Came Michelle. 

"Capt Blake, what are you doing out in this weather?" Owen asked standing up. 

"Keeping this stubborn man from trying to drive in it." Michelle said indicating a slowly walking Carlos. 

"Hey Babe, why are you trying to travel in this storm?" TK said making his way to his Husband and hugging him. 

"Want to be with you in this. I guess it's the hormones but I just couldn't sit at home." Carlos said rubbing his distended belly. 

"It's ok, I don't mind you being here. I am more at ease now." TK said laying his hand on Carlos's belly and leaning in for a quick kiss.   
"Get a room you two." Marjan said good naturally. TK and Carlos both laughed settled onto the couch for a few rough hours of storm. 

COUPLE HOURS LATER

Carlos had dozed off on the couch. Paul, Judd, Owen and TK were all playing cards at the table. Michelle, Mateo and Marjan were sitting watching the news. After a few minutes Carlos jumped. "Oh Dios." Carlos said softly. 

Tk who saw his husband jump stood up and made his way over. "Babe, what's wrong?" He asked squatting in front of the couch. 

"Pain in my back." Carlos said panting. 

"It just happen?" TK asked. 

"Been having back pain last few hours." Carlos said. 

Michelle stood up. "Carlos why didn't you say something?" She asked. 

"Thought it was just normal." Carlos said leaning his head onto TK's shoulder. 

"Let's go up to the bunks and let me or Michelle or Dad look and see what's going on. Ok?" Tk said running his hand through Carlos' curls. 

"K. They better not be coming. I wanted to do this the right way." Carlos said being pulled up by TK. 

"There's a wrong way to have a baby?" Mateo asked at the table.

BUNK ROOM

Carlos let TK ease him down onto his bunk and sighed. "Who do you want to took a look babe?" TK asked. 

"Gawd if anyone you." Carlos said. 

"Ok, I'll do the peaking. Michelle you want to take over here." TK asked and swapped places with Michelle, while he was checking on Carlos's progress Michelle smiled at Carlos, "It's ok." She said. 

"No it's not. This baby has bad timing." Carlos said. 

"Well from what I'm feeling it's progressing fine." TK said washing his hands. 

"NO This is not right." Carlos said upset. 

"Hey babe, it's ok. We said we wanted family present for the birth. Well who better to be here than firefighters." TK said laying his hand on Carlos' stomach and massaging it. 

"I,m gonna go back down to dinner." Michelle said. 

"Ok." TK said smiling at her. 

"Ty, what if something goes wrong?" Carlos asked. 

"Then we find a way to get to the hospital. But let's see what happens ok?" TK asked. 

"Ok." Carlos said. 

"Do you want to stay here or back down?" TK asked. 

"Back down. At least for a little while. You gonna be here?" Carlos asked. 

"Of course. Not going anywhere." TK said helping him stand up. 

FEW HOUR LATER

Carlos had been sitting on the couch with Michelle and Judd watching a ball game. TK was standing at the kitchen sink doing the dishes with Marjan. Owen was in his office. Everything stopped when Carlos gasped. "Babe, you ok? Tk asked stepping over to Carlos. 

"His water broke." Michelle said. 

"It,s ok babe." TK said lacing his fingers with Carlos, 

"Yeah Gwenyth was in labor with TK for 12 hours." Owen said coming down the stairs. 

Carlos looked at TK pleadingly. "Let's go to the bunk room and lay down, ok?" TK said helping Carlos stand up. 

As they got into the bunk room Carlos stopped and held onto TK,s keeping still. "Contraction?" TK asked. 

Carlos nodded, grimacing as the pain ripped through him. "Breathe, nice and steady." TK said. 

After a few minutes Carlos relax and sighed deep. "One out of ten, how bad?" TK asked. 

"Seven." Caros said easing down on to the nearest bed. 

"Los you want to try making it to the hospital?" TK asked. 

"No, too dangerous. Looks like our little one is gonna be born here in his or her daddy's firehouse." Carlos said wincing. 

"Babe, let me call Dr Turner and see if we can give you anyting for the pain here." Tk said kissing Carlos' hand. 

"Yes, please do that." Carlos said. 

"Ok. Let me grab my phone." TK said standing up only to have Judd hand him his phone. 

"Let me hang with Carlos while you make that call." Judd said 

"Ok, I'll be back." TK said kissing Carlos' head and heading out of the room. 

"He's nervous." Carlos said moving his aching body to get comfortable. 

"I,m surprised he's not bouncing off the wall." Judd said. 

"He's mellowed since we found out." Carlos said feeling a contraction coming. 

TK came back into the room turning the his phone off. "Just in time Daddy." Judd said patting TK on the back. 

"Contraction?" TK asked sitting down on the bed beside Carlos and coaching him through the contraction. 

Once the contraction was over Carlos had tears in his eyes. "This is harder then I thought." Carlos said. 

"Oh Babe." TK said laying down beisde his husband and grabbing his hand. "Dr Turner is talking with Michelle and see what she has to help with the pain." TK said leaning over and kissing Carlos on the shoulder. 

"Would you be disappointed if I said I can't do this without something. I know I said I wanted to go this natural birth. But this is something I don't think I can handle." Carlos said tears running down his cheeks. 

"Babe, I could never be disappointed in you. You're giving us the best gift ever. I don't fault you for needing some help. I promise Carlos I love you soo much." TK said kissing him straight on the lips. 

Michelle came in with Tim and Nancy behind her. "Carlos, Dr Turner and I found something you can have injected into an IV. But I need to put a fetal monitor on you." Michelle said unpacking the Fetal Monitor. TK sat up and helped Michelle to fit the strap around Carlos' stomach. "Alright, heart rate of Baby looks good. So I am gonna start an IV on your right hand and we'll go from there." Michelle said.   
"See Babe. Everything is alright." TK said smiling at Carlos as Michelle stuck the needle into his hand. 

3 HOURS LATER

It was almost 11pm when Carlos felt a shift in the baby. TK who was laying beside him rubbing his arm looked at him and smiled. "I think they shifted down." TK said sitting up. 

"Does this mean it's almost time?" Carlos asked. 

"Let me get Michelle, Tim and Nancy in here." TK said. 

Owen who was laying in his bunk got up. "I'll get them son." He said making his way to the medics bunk room. 

Carlos felt the next contraction and groaned. "You want me to rub your back?" TK asked. "Not right now." Carlos said wincing when the contraction was a rough one. 

Michelle made her way in the bunk room. "Carlos can I check your progress?" Michelle asked. 

"He's in the middle of a contraction. Give him a minute." TK said keeping his hand on Carlos' wrist. Carlos had his hands wrapped around TK's hand grasping it. Once he eased up TK smiled at him. "Going away?" Tk asked. 

"Yeah. Please check me. I can't do this much longer." Carlos said. TK leaned over kissed his forehead. 

"Alright Hon, lay back on TK let him coddle you a little." Michelle said. 

"Yeah man, he did that to you." Paul said from his bunk causing TK to glare at him and Carlos smile softly. 

"Alright Carlos you're almost there. 9 centimeters I say probably another hour." Michelle said. 

"Can he walk for a few minutes?" TK asked. Carlos looked at him greatfully. 

"Sure, Might help to speed up the dialation. Just if you have a contraction let TK hold on to you." Michelle said. 

"Like I,m gonna let go of him," Carlos said letting TK help him sit up and stand. 

"I'll come check in half an hour." Michelle said heading back to her bunk room. 

"Come on we'll take a lap around the trucks and check on the weather." TK said letting Carlos grab his arm. 

Once they were beside the trucks Carlos felt a contraction. "Got to stop." Carlos said closing his eyes and laying his head on TK's shoulder. 

"You're doing soo good Babe. I'm so proud of you." Tk said rubbing his back. When the contract stopped Carlos leaned up and kissed TK.   
"Thanks. I can't wait to meet our little one." Carlos said. 

"Me too." TK said.

GO TIME

TK was just getting out of the shower when he heard Carlos gasping. "Hey, it's ok." He said rubbing Carlos' back. 

"Why does it feel like it's between my knees?" Carlos asked groaning. 

"Let me get Michelle." TK said. 

"No. Don't leave please." Carlos said panicing. 

"Ok, Will you be ok if I holler?" TK asked. Carlos nodded breathing deep. "DAD, MICHELLE NEED YOU IN THE BUNK ROOM." Tk hollered.   
Owen and Michelle came running into the room. "What;s wrong?" Owen asked. 

"Says it feels like something is between his knees." TK said. 

"Carlos can I look hon?" Michelle asked going to his legs. 

"Gawd this hurts." Carlos said. 

"Pain medicine not touching it?" Owen asked. 

"I think it has but it,s not like what he would get in the hospital." Michelle said pulling the covers upenough to check how Carlos was fairing. "Well I have good news." Michelle said. 

"Please tel me I can try pushing." Carlos said. 

"You can. But I want someone to hold you up. I can't raise this bed so I want you to lean back on your doting Husband while we do this." Michelle said, at that TK crawled behind Carlos' back and kissed his neck. 

"Ready to meet our little one?" TK asked. 

"Been ready for the last month." Carlos said causing Michelle and Owen to laugh. 

"Alright next Contraction start pushing, TK is gonna count to ten and you'll stop." Michelle said. 

After about 4 Contractions Michelle looked at Carlos and said. "The head crowning 2 more pushed and it's here." Michelle said smiling. Carlos didn't see the whole fire crew standing outside of the Bunk room. 

"No. Please just pull it out." Carlos said tears running down his cheek. 

"Babe, you're almost done. I promise, just two or three more pushes then it's over." TK said kissing Carlos' neck. 

"Here we go." Owen said seeing Carlos' stomach tense up. 

After the contraction Michelle cried. "HEADS OUT. One more big push." Michelle said. 

Carlos bared down and in the next minute or so the room was filled with a baby's cry. "It,s out " Michelle said. 

Carlos fell back into TK and took a deep breath. "You did it babe." TK said crying. 

"What is it?" Carlos asked panting. 

"Boys here's your baby Girl." Michelle said laying the baby on Carlos's stomach. TK kissed Carlos on the shoulder while looking at the baby on his Husband's stomach smiling.

2 HOURS LATER  
LOCAL HOSPITAL

After the baby was born the storm had let up and Michelle, Tim and Nancy took Carlos and Baby girl Reyes to the hospital. TK was sitting in the recliner holding their bundle of joy. Once Carlos had been checked he fell asleep. Tk was smiling at his daughter when there was a quiet knock on the door. "Mind if I come in"?" Owen asked. 

"Sure, just be quiet Carlos just dozed off." TK said quietly. 

"How is our little Miss doing?" Owen asked. 

"Perfect. 8 pounds 9 ounces 18 inches long." TK said proudly. 

"And has lungs like her daddy," Came from the bed. 

"I thought you were asleep." TK said smirking at his husband. 

"Woke up when the door opened." Carlos said. "I didn't mean to wake you." Owen said. 

"It's ok, I figure we have other visitors itching to meet the new Princess." Carlos said adjusting on the bed and wincing. 

"Sore?" Owen asked. 

"In places. Just muscles trying to stiffen up." Carlos said. 

"Dad you want to hold your Granddaughter?" TK asked. 

"I'd love to." Owen said reaching for her. 

"I'll go get the team and bring em in." TK said passing the baby to Owen and then leaning over and kissing Carlos. 

When TK was out of the room Owen looked to Carlos. "Has he stopped smiling?" Owen asked. 

"No. And he didn't want to give her up either." Carlos said as the door opened to reveal TK followed by Paul, Judd, Grace, Marjan, Mateo and Michelle. 

"Oh guys. You make one beautiful baby." Grace said. 

"Alright what's this Princess's name?" Judd asked standing by his wife. 

Owen passed the baby back to TK. "Guys we'd like you to meet Hannah Michelle Reyes-Strand." TK said tilting the baby so everyone could see her. 

"Really?" Michelle asked tears in her eyes. 

"Yeah Chica why wouldn't we name her after her Godmother." Carlos grabbing her hand and squeezing it. 

"I,d be honored." Michelle said. 

"So if she's her Godmother who's the Godfather?" Mateo asked. 

"Well I got to pick that. And I couldn't think of a better person than my big brother. What do you say Uncle Judd?" TK said looking at Judd. 

Judd was speechless. "He'd be honored." Grace said for her husband who had to step out of the room. 

"He ok?" Owen asked. 

"He will be." Grace said. 

"Excuse me a moment guys." TK said passing Baby Hannah to Michelle and kissing her cheek. 

HALLWAY

Judd was taking a deep breath when he felt someone stand beside him. "You never said if I could count you to be Godfather." TK said. 

"Of course you can. But why me?" Judd asked. 

"You remember our first few calls together, how we butted heads? You didn't make me feel like I was the captain's son. You made me feel equal to you. I want someone who will do that for my Daughter. And I can't think of no one better Brother." TK said. 

Judd took another deep breath. "I'd be honored." Judd said grasping TK and hugging him. 

"Plus Grace will help you keep it together." TK said smirking when Judd punched his arm. 

"Brat." Judd said. 

"Come on Uncle Judd let's go so you can properly meet your Niece/Goddaughter" TK said making his way back into Carlos' room with Judd behind him. 

Carlos had Hannah in his arms and smiled at Judd. "Want to hold your Niece?" Carlos asked. 

"I would love to." Judd said taking the Baby is arms carefully. "Hi there princess." Judd said. 

TK sat down beside Carlos and kissed his head. "Welcome to the world Hannah Banana." Judd said making every smile.

END

**Author's Note:**

> I had to put my toe into the Carlos/TK pool. Hope this is a good one.


End file.
